1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor fan unit incorporated in a cooling system such as a radiator or a condenser for automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art motor fan unit, normally is single fan member mounted to a rotation shaft of a motor. But recently, a twin type motor fan unit wherein each fan member is disposed and mounted in parallel to accelerate its function has been developed.
However, such twin type motor fan unit has a problem that, due to the peculiar construction of the fan members disposed in parallel, a mutual interference of cooling winds generated by the fan members when the fan members are turned causes a turbulence in the fan's rear stream, thereby hampering a smooth flow of air, decreasing the cooling capacity and inducing noise inevitably.